


Requiem

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within The Shadows [50]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: “Where’s Ara?”“Gone,” Invicta deadpanned shifting the scythe in his hand, making the golden words shimmer in the light.





	Requiem

“Where’s Ara?”  
“Gone,” Invicta deadpanned shifting the scythe in his hand, making the golden words shimmer in the light.  
“Of course he is,” Virtue said lightly before turning away from Invicta and looked towards the others.  
Invicta scoffed and was about to say something to him again but heard a rustling off to the side. He turned and saw Callous trying to sneak away. A snarl bubbled up in his throat and he threw his scythe towards Callous. The blade pierced through his arm and a scream escaped him.  
“Invicta!” Virtue called out enraged.  
But the enraged man did not falter storming over to Callous ready to kill him. Time saw and quickly moved to intervene, “We need him alive!”  
“Pray tell why?!” Invicta screamed angrily, “He thought he could use me-my power-!”  
“Calm down,” Time tried to reason.   
“I am calm,” Invicta hissed seething.  
Virtue sighed from the side, “So you truly have learned nothing...how sad...”  
He froze and turned to Virtue, “Oh I have learned-I've learned a lot old man...you just can’t see anything but a murderer!”  
He then ripped his scythe out of Callous, causing the man to howl in agony, and stormed off. Time quickly grabbed Callous before the man could run and hide.  
Legend moved to follow after him but Virtue held up a hand, “No...leave him be unless you wish to be on the receiving end of his wrath.” But Legend refused to listen and followed Invicta anyway.  
Virtue sighed and looked out to everyone else before his eyes rested on Majora who was walking over, slight skip in it’s step.  
Everyone froze and got on guard watching it fearfully, but it’s hands calmly reached up and pulled the mask off.   
“Acidic!” Ravio screamed in relief rushing over and hugging him tightly, still crying from the emptiness of Curse’s absence. The marks of Majora’s mask were now plastered on Acidic’s face but he didn’t seem to mind at all. “I-I could have lost you too!” Ravio sobbed.  
“Bunny...I was in control the entire time...” Acidic muttered looking away.  
“You...You mean that was you?” he asked eyes widening.  
Acidic nodded unashamed, “Yes. He tried to kill you and ended up killing Curse. He deserves to die. You forget...I’m a true dark too.”  
Ravio nodded hugging him tighter, “Yes, I know you are....I know that...”  
Acidic pulled away and hooked Majora’s mask to his belt, before leading Ravio to the others.  
Time dragged Callous over to the others with Twilight following behind. Savage came over as well cradling Noble in his arms protectively whispering softly to him. “I am sorry Ravio....” Time said gently and Ravio nodded silently looking to his shadow on the ground.  
Virtue calmly came over and everyone turned to look at him, instantly recognizing him.  
Sky was the first to step up to him holding out the master sword, but Virtue shook his head, “It belongs to you now, hero of the Skies.” He then looked over all of them, “My children....my decedents....I am truly sorry...you have each suffered, and I am the only one to blame for this,”  
“Wait who are you?” Tempest asked weakly in confusion.  
Virtue calmly walked over and knelt down before him, “I go by many names little one....but I suppose the most common would be Link.”  
Tempest’s eyes widened in shock, “O-Oh...”  
“But please do not be frightened or anything,” Virtue smiled gently looking at him and then all of them. “I am glad to simply be among you all at last.”  
Four and Shadow joined them, but Shadow wouldn’t make eye contact with Virtue, instead looking at the ground. “Shadow,” Virtue said gently, “Walk with me for a bit?” He invited gesturing away from the group.   
Shadow nodded and followed silent as ever.   
“I see you have had a difficult time as of late,” Virtue commented.   
Shadow gave him a look as if to say, ‘You don’t say?’  
“Won’t you speak for me?” He asked gently laying a hand on his shoulder.   
“Thought you were supposed to know everything-,” Shadow hissed before pausing hearing his own voice. “Wait….what?!”  
“I’ve healed you my child, and I hope you will use this blessing wisely,” he responded kindly.  
“But….well what if they make me leave now? Cause I’m ‘better’?” He asked worried.   
“They as in the Lights?” Virtue inquired tilting his head slightly.   
“Yeah, I don’t need their help anymore…” he sighed  
“Shadow…I cannot force you to tell anyone, however I will say that if Four wished to be rid of you, he would have never taken you in. You have bonded with not only him but the others as well.”  
Shadow sighed, “I’ll think about it…”  
“That is alright,” Virtue nodded leading him back to the others.   
Time sighed and looked over everyone including the bleeding Callous weakly struggling in his grip, “We all need food, healing, and rest…..lets head back to the ranch, it’ll be a tight fit, but we’ll make it work, come on.”  
…  
Malon saw them when they returned and gasped in panic before ushering them all in and dividing the injured into different rooms. Those who had any medical experience or knowledge were called upon to help.   
Savage stayed loyally by Noble’s side until he was forced out of the room by a frantic Sky who was struggling to be nice. The younger Dark was writhing on the bed small screams of pain escaping him as Sky worked to remove the powder from his eyes.   
Time came up and led Savage away from the door, having just finished bandaging and locking Callous up. Savage was crying and weakly struggling against the man, but Time didn’t falter, calmly leading him into the living room. Twilight from the other side of the room flinched, knowing he would be the exact same way if it were Wild.   
Malon came in with some tea and gently set it on the table giving him a look of empathy before going to continue helping the others.   
Tempest was sleeping on the couch next to Wind who was sitting beside him protectively.   
Acidic and Ravio had retreated to the back porch when they arrived at the ranch, both completely silent. Majora’s mask still limply hung from Acidic’s belt, completely silent.   
Time sighed, as uncomfortable as it was being near, they may not have lasted against Conqueror without it.  
The front door crawled open and everyone tended moving to grab their weapons.   
“Relax guys, just us,” Legend said tiredly, as he entered, Invicta trailing silently behind him. As soon as Invicta entered his eyes locked into Tempest’s sleeping form. This was noticed by Wind who’s hand tightened on the hilt of his sword.   
“I see you returned,” Virtue commented emotionlessly from the corner.   
“Don’t talk to me old man,” Invicta snapped.   
“Invicta and I will be staying in the attic unless it’s being used,” Legend said quickly wanting to defuse the tension building.   
“Go ahead,” Time nodded, “We’ll call you when there’s food.”  
Legend nodded gratefully before leading Invicta up.   
Everyone relaxed as the dark presence disappeared from the room. “What was that all about?” Warriors asked coming in from the kitchen.   
“I’m sure we’ll find out eventually,” Time sighed watching Virtue walk out the front door. “But for now, let’s focus on healing and rest.”  
…  
“Can you hear me?”


End file.
